On a print bar of a page-wide array ink-jet printer, a plurality of print heads are usually disposed in side-by-side relation, each of which is generally arranged to be consumer-replaceable. An electronics connection is required between the printer (the print bar) and the print head. At the same time, the print head requires a fluid connection to transport air and/or printing fluid such as ink to the print head. The print head fires the ink at a print media according to a pattern electronically communicated to it through the electronics connection.